


Eurythmic Dreamers

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illex wants to plan something special for Kaiyo for White Day as response to his gift of a trip to Mahi-Mahi for Valentine's for the family. So with the help of his little squid Coerulus, the two plan a very special gift from the hearts that will knock the older off his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eurythmic Dreamers

Two weeks before March 14th.

Since the absolutely amazing Valentine's trip granted to the family by Kaiyo, Illex was planning a little something of his own for White Day. While he too had the money to take Kaiyo out to a nice dinner, he was thinking the same as he were and that going out would be overrated.

...Plus his food is leagues better than any restaurant.

And since he had his little squiddie offering assistance, he wanted to try something a little different from the norm for the holiday. Illex gave a little sigh, tapping his pen on the table before him. He had work so he sent off Kaiyo who was, for once, miles ahead of his home paperwork. So he was off at Booyah Base tormenting the poor inklings in the advanced Turf lobbies. Coerulus was also out, having a little cash after purchasing the long sought for Olive Ski Jacket he wanted but told his parents not to get for him, so he decided to treat himself to some candy. But for poor Illex, he was still working on his next editorial for the upcoming Splatfest and at the same time thinking of what to do for White Day. He groaned softly as he finally sat back as he was burned out from thinking. "Jeez...can I really top Kaiyo's Valentine's trip..." he mumbled softly as he sat there. After some time, Coerulus came walking back into the condo, bag in hand and saw his papa as he were.

"Papa?"

Illex blinked before turning his head to look to him. "Ah hello, my little squid. Did you get all the candy you wanted?" he asked, moving to sit up from his chair. Coerulus nodded as he walked over to him. "Did you get your work done, papa?" Illex shook his head. "Not yet, squiddie. Papa is struggling a bit cause he's also trying to think of what to do for your daddy for White Day." he replied. Coerulus hummed, setting his bag on the table before climbing into a chair.

"Well...you don't want to take him out for dinner or attempt to make your own right?"

"Right. While nice and normally leads to the closer kind of contact, I find it a bit overdone for both holidays."

The smaller squid nodded, reaching into his bag and took out some vanilla coated, fish-shaped gummies. He ate one and offered one to his papa, Illex smiling as he took one. "Thank you." Illex ate his and the two sat there, trying to brainstorm anything that could be feasible for a good present to Kaiyo. Coerulus hummed again before something clicked. "I know what we can do, papa!" he exclaimed as he looked over to him. Illex tilted his head. "I'm all ears, dear." Coerulus smiled. "Why don't we do a routine? Daddy really loves it when we sing together and it s been some time since we did so." Illex blinked and realized, indeed it was. The last they had sung together was on the balcony when Coerulus had one of his epiphanic moments questioning of his past. "That's a wonderful idea, squiddie. Daddy always loves your singing as much as my own. Maybe we can even make a whole new song. The girls have been giving me pointers to writing my own music. To find something from the hearts makes for the best of melodies." Illex said and Coerulus grinned.

"Let's make the perfect song and dance for daddy!"

"Indeed we will, squiddie."

0

Kaiyo stepped in through the door, letting out a soft cackle. "Ah it was beautiful, hun. The fear in those cute little eyes of the youngings able to join advanced really had the ink stirring through my body." he spoke. Illex rolled his eyes as he tapped the sheaf on the desk before clipping them together. "I'm going to guess you broke your current record of 1300 turf without the win bonus?" he questioned. " _Way_ over~ I managed 1500 turf!" Kaiyo answered proudly as he walked over. Bending down to Illex's level, he smirked. "Do I get a prize for doing so good?" Illex glanced to him again and rolled his eyes before grabbing the collar of his rider jacket. "C'mere." Illex murmured, pulling him in for a quick kiss before letting go as he stood. "Aww, is that it?!" Kaiyo whined as Illex collected his papers. "Keep whining and that's all you'll get for a while." Kaiyo gave another pout but stood straighter as Illex went to move from the desk. "I bought some of your favorite wine. Go have some. I'm going out with the squiddie for a little while so I can drop these off while we're out." he spoke.

"Ooh, sounds good! I'll make something good for dinner tonight!"

"Poached salmon and crabby cakes."

"You got it, sunshine!"

Illex smiled as he already heard Kaiyo rummaging through the fridge for his wine while he headed over to Coerulus' room. He knocked before stepping in, finding the smaller squid on his phone, playing a mobile game. "Squiddie, ready to go?" he asked. Coerulus glanced up and smiled before nodding, exiting his game and hopped off from his bed. Straightening out his reggae tee, he reached over to pick up his Retro Gamer Jersey and slipped it on. "Ready~" he answered as he went over and Illex stepped to the side to let him through before following after him. When they stepped into the living room, Kaiyo was already across the couch, sipping through the bottle and Illex shook his head. "You behave yourself." he commented and Kaiyo snickered.

"I'm always well behaved at home~ You know that~"

"Only when you not being yourself." he mumbled, grabbing his shoulder bag and tucked his papers inside. "Aww, you wound me, sunshine." Kaiyo mused before taking another sip of his wine. "Just be good...and maybe I'll treat you to something nice when we get back." Illex offered, heading for the door that was already opened and Coerulus standing outside. "Can I give a squee? Cause I feel a squee coming on~" Kaiyo quipped.

"Don't you--"

"Hell yeah!"

"That wasn't a squee, you ignoramus..." Illex breathed before shutting the door and locked it with his key. "I swear your father is really something." he murmured as he looked down to Coerulus who was giggling a bit behind his long sleeves. Illex smiled as he patted his head before heading for the elevators.

"Come along before he comes out to embarrass himself to the neighbors."

0

Arriving at the office, Illex headed for the printing room, Coerulus tailing close behind so he wouldn't get lost. When they entered, a teal inkling male looked up. "Ah, Illex! So happy to see you!" he greeted as he walked over. "Same to you, Kas. I have my editorial right here. I would love to stay but I have a prior engagement with my son here." he spoke as he looked back. "Come say hi, Coerulus. Kas is really nice." Coerulus peeked out from behind Illex before slowly stepping out and bowed. "N-nice to meet you." Kas smiled as he looked to him.

"He's very cute. Hope Kaiyo has been good with him."

"Oh he has. I do scold him for the years of chasing him up trees but it has improved his abilities in turf...so I guess I couldn't scold him fully." Illex murmured and Kas laughed a little. Coerulus stood back up and stuck close as the two adult inklings spoke for a little while longer before Illex announced they had to get going. "Ah yes! I shouldn't be holding you two up! Here, give me one second." he said, running off to his desk and setting the papers down, he dug in his drawer before pulling out a lollipop and brought it back over. "Here you go, squiddo." Kas spoke and Coerulus smiled, taking the lolly. "Thank you." Illex smiled and thanked Kas as well before the two left. "You're more than welcome to bring your son to work with you next time! We'll love to have a cute squiddo here." Illex chuckled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind and see when he's in the mood. He can't handle too many crowds unless they're familiar people but I'm sure the ease of the writing office or here in the printing office will be good for him." Illex spoke and Kas nodded.

"No worries. We're all a chill bunch and you know that."

"Indeed I do. I'll see you soon."

Kas waved as the two left and headed out the building. "He was nice, papa." Coerulus spoke, taking the wrapper from his candy and placed it into his mouth. "He's very nice. If you ever need someone to watch you and Mantle is busy, you can count on him. Do you want his number in case you need to call him for an emergency?" Illex questioned. Coerulus nodded and took out his phone to hand to Illex. Taking it, he typed in the number as they headed for the studio before handing it back. "There. Never be afraid to call if something goes wrong and you can't reach anyone. You know I always want my little squiddie safe." he said and the smaller nodded, sucking on the lolly as they headed into the building. Coerulus looked around as they walked down the hall and past various doors before Illex stopped before one and opened it. Coerulus peeked inside and gasped when he saw who was in there. Illex followed and chuckled.

"Hello, ladies. Didn't know you were practicing today." he greeted and Callie turned back to him. "Hi, Illex! We just wanted to practice a little for our routine for Splatfest. What brings you here?" she asked, taking the towel handed to her from Marie and dabbed her forehead. "We're just here to come up with a little something ourselves. I..." Illex had begun as he went to point out Coerulus only to find he disappeared. "Guess he wasn't fully prepared to meet his favorite idols someday." he added with a chuckle, setting his bag to the side. "Oh! You brought your kid along?! How cute~" Illex smiled before moving to the door and peeked out, seeing Coerulus by the wall and huddled on the floor, a soft soda blue blush taking over his face. "Oh, you are such a precious boy. Come back in, I know they're very famous but they are very nice too. They love seeing their fans." Coerulus peeked up and Illex nodded, smiling more and eventually, the smaller squid went to stand to follow his papa back into the studio. Callie was on airs and when she saw Coerulus, she cooed.

"Aww, he's so cute, Illex~"

"He's adorable."

Coerulus squeaked and ducked his head from the compliments his idols were giving him and Illex laughed softly. "He is my cute, adorable little squiddie. The bioluminescent light of my life. He really brought our family together and I'm so happy to have found him at the orphanage." he spoke as he patted Coerulus' head. "How sweet~" Callie cooed once more before looking to Illex. "So you say you guys were coming for your own routine? What for?" she asked. "For my mate. White Day is coming up and we came to the idea of doing a song and dance for him as he treated us to a wonderful trip to Mahi-Mahi for Valentine's Day and spoiled me so much." he replied, showing her the ring Kaiyo got. Callie took his hand and squealed.

"Oh my squid, that is beautiful!"

"I-I helped daddy find that one. I thought it was really pretty and suiting for papa..." Coerulus whispered. Marie smiled behind her hand. "That was sweet of you. Bet you helped your daddy all throughout the weekend, haven't you?" she questioned and he nodded. Callie smiled and nodded. "He's definitely the kind of kid I would imagine you to have. So nice and helpful, bet he battles really good too." she said and Illex nodded in agreement. "He does. We get told stories of his best matches." Marie nodded before stepping over to Callie, whispering something into her ear. She hummed, eyes shifting before she nodded. "Well I do believe we've been holding you two up with so many questions and probably so much more so how about we make this a dual session! We'll work on our stuff for Splatfest and help you two out with your routine for White Day!" Illex gave a nod. "Well I don't see anything wrong. Think you'll be alright with that, squiddie?" he asked. Coerulus looked up to his papa then to Callie and Marie, Callie smiling big to show she was eager to help and he nodded. "I-I don't mind at all." he whispered.

"Great. Now don't be afraid. They will help us along and give some pointers if we need them. If you need to step out you are free to do so, just tell me. Alrighty?" Coerulus took a deep inhale and exhaled softly before giving a nod. "Ok, papa." Illex smiled before turning back to the girls.

"Alright, ladies. We'll let you continue to do your thing. We're going to think on our song."

"Sounds like a plan, Illex!"

0

While Callie and Marie took the center of the room to work on their dance, Illex and Coerulus were off to the side to think of their own routine. City of Color played low on the radio as the two idols practice and Coerulus softly hummed to the song as they tried to think of their own. "Anything, squiddie?" Illex asked. Coerulus looked to him before shaking his head. Illex hummed a little before moving over to him and took his hand. "Here, why don't we practice to the girls' song and maybe something will come to us." Coerulus blushed a little but gave a nod as he joined his papa onto the floor. Releasing his hand, Illex fluidly started to dance to his own rhythm to the song, Callie smiling from where she was before focusing herself. Coerulus watched his papa, smiling a bit before stepping up and began to join him, most of his own technique adapted from practicing with him. Eventually something began to click and change within the smaller inkling and he closed his eyes, relaxing his breathing before taking a different set of steps. Illex glanced over to him, seeing that he was beginning to move to a different tune and smiled, taking a moment to examine his steps before following. The girls eventually stopped themselves to watch as papa and squiddie began to master their dance, catching their timing and moving with ease to mirror the other before stopping. Callie clapped happily, jumping in place.

"That was amazing, you two!"

"Impeccable. To be able to match yourselves move for move. It takes us ages to get that kind of symmetry."

Coerulus blushed and felt a hand rest on his head. "Coerulus was always a quick learner. When we did practice, we would always able to click without word or eye contact. Guess you could say we tune ourselves to our own personal echolocation." Illex spoke, rubbing Coerulus' head and the smaller squid smiled. "See, we could learn something from him." Marie murmured. "Aww, I think we have something going! He already does our photoshoots!" Callie whined. "Now now, you two do just fine on your own. And besides, wouldn't want to make your choreographer mad." Illex said with a soft chuckle. "Now, we have our dance, now to think of a song." he hummed as he pondered a little. "Hmm...oh! Can I give my two cents?!" Callie asked, waving her hand excitedly and catching Illex's attention. "Oh? What do you have in mind?" Callie grinned a little. "Follow my lead~" she said as she began to clap her hands to get a steady beat going. The two looked to each other and nodded before they started their routine again and as they did so, Callie began to sing the lyrics that were bouncing around her head as she watched them dance earlier. With her improvised song and their dance, Illex believed they finally created something to knock Kaiyo off his feet.

They all continued to practice late into the afternoon and when finished, Illex bowed to the girls. "This was a treat. You both were wonderful help." he said. "I hope we didn't take up too much of your time as Splatfest is the week after." he added. "Oh no! This was really fun and we got to do it again! We always miss seeing you, Illex! And Coerulus is just too cute and needs to come along more often too!" Coerulus flushed a bit and Illex smiled. "I'll be sure to see if he won't mind it. I think he's still a little in awe that you guys were so cool with helping us." he said and Callie giggled a little. "Oh we may be idols but for our favorite photographer, we would always want to offer some sort of payback for all the great work you do." Marie spoke. Illex smiled as he picked up his bag and bowed. "Thank you again. It was great seeing you two and hopefully, I'll get to see you again before Splatfest. Kaiyo and I may join for the advanced lobby. We'll see what happens." he said as he took Coerulus' hand and headed for the door.

"We hope you do! We'll give you tickets to join on stage with us if you make it!" Callie called.

"I don't doubt it. Goodbye."

"Bye, Illex!"

"Goodbye."

Once they were out, Illex closed the door and smiled to him. "Wasn't that fun, squiddie? Bet ya didn't think that would happen, did ya?" Coerulus blushed and shook his head. "Not at all...but it was really fun. They really are nice." he said and Illex nodded. "They are indeed. Now let's get ourselves a quick lunch then we can head home. Leaving your daddy alone for too long could spell trouble." Coerulus giggled and nodded as he walked alongside his papa as they went to head over to Booyah Base.

0

When they returned, they could hear the soft snoring of Kaiyo in the living room and Illex shook his head as he moved over to the couch, seeing the other sprawled out on his stomach, one arm tucked under his head and the other slung over the arm of the couch. Coerulus watched him before moving to the fridge to grab himself something to drink before padding off to his room to practice on his own a little more. Kneeling down beside the couch, Illex leaned over to whisper into Kaiyo's ear. "Kaiyo. Wake up, my scarred beauty." he whispered, reaching up to caress the underside to one of his tentacles. Kaiyo let out a soft purr, grinning a little in his slumber. "Come on, you big lug. Wake up." Illex cooed, rubbing his tentacles a little more before eventually taking out the band that held them up and began to pet them, massaging just barely under the calipers. "Ahh...shit that feels nice~" Kaiyo moaned, stretching out his arms. "I bet it does since you haven't had these massaged since our weekend at Mahi-Mahi...and that's because I know how you get if I do it for too long." he murmured before pulling his hands back.

"Now if you're speaking to me, that means you're awake."

Kaiyo pouted as he lifted his head. "Aww, ya got me, sunshine. I played it because you'd never massage my tentacles when the squirt's home. And speaking of which, where is he?" he asked, glancing back to him. "Most likely in his room. We just got back so he's well enough ready to take a nap when he's ready for one. We found Callie and Marie at the studio so we ended up sitting with them as they practiced for Splatfest." Illex replied. "Oh my~ Bet he had a bit of a moment to seeing his favorite idols." Kaiyo said as he went to stretch. "He did. I knew they would be practicing so I cleared out any photoshoot scheduling for them until Splatfest was over. Didn't think we'd run into them there." Illex replied, giving one last stroke to Kaiyo's tentacles before moving to stand, causing the other to whine at the loss.

"Damn it. Can't you go for a little longer~?"

"No, I don't need you pitching a tent and you also need to prepare dinner."

Kaiyo huffed before moving to sit up. "Alright, ya got me there, too." he said as he stood and moved to get everything he needed, grabbing the empty wine bottle along the way to toss into the trash while Illex headed off into the bedroom. "I am curious, though...those two are planning something I'm sure..." he murmured as he began to season the salmon. "I wonder what..."

0

Once dinner was finished and indulged in, Kaiyo left to clean up the table before getting himself a shower, leaving Illex and Coerulus alone in the living room. "Did you practice some more, squiddie?" he asked. "I did, papa. I can't wait to perform for daddy." Coerulus replied, smiling softly. "Then let's practice the lyrics we got from Callie out on the balcony. Maybe we can tweak it some if it comes to us." Illex spoke, grabbing a notebook from his desk as the smaller nodded, following his papa to the balcony and stepped outside with him. Illex closed the sliding door before setting a hand onto his shoulder.

"Ready, squiddie?"

"Ready~"

"Alright then. 3...2...1..."

Once he hit one, the two began to sing softly and in harmony with each other. Occasionally, they paused when something different came from the gifted lyrics and began to work the song to whatever their hearts came to decide, eventually creating something to match just what they needed for Kaiyo. And just in time too as the other finished his shower and spotted them on the balcony. He grinned as he opened the door and looked to them. "Having a party out here without me?" he questioned. "Of course not. Now excuse me, I need to get my own shower." Illex said as he squeezed past him to get to the bathroom. Kaiyo huffed before ruffling his squirt's tentacles. "You're hiding something from me, aren't ya?" he questioned. "Nope~ We were just stargazing." Coerulus replied as he pointed up to the clear night sky and all of its twinkling stars. Kaiyo looked up and hummed.

"Yeah, that's indeed a nice sky tonight." he said, pulling Coerulus closer and the two stood there to watch the stars together until it was time for Coerulus to get his own bath. When he was all clean, he stepped out, Illex stepping in with a towel and began to dry him off. "Have a nice bath, squiddie?" Illex asked. "I did~" he replied. Illex smiled as he kissed his forehead as he finished drying him off before moving to pick him up and carried him over to his bedroom. Setting him down, Illex went to pick out his nightwear and brought it over to him as Coerulus went to dry off a bit more. Seeing him with his shirt and sleep pants, Coerulus lifted his arms and Illex went to slip on his shirt before rubbing his head as he handed off his pants. "You didn't spill anything to daddy, did you?" he asked.

"No. He tried asking but I told him we were just stargazing."

"Good boy." he praised as he rubbed his head and Coerulus giggled. "I have nothing to work on tomorrow so I'll send your daddy out to run around Turf while we do some more work." Coerulus nodded, slipping on his pants before getting one last goodnight kiss before he was tucked in. "Goodnight, my sweet squiddie. Dream good dreams." he whispered. "Night, papa." Coerulus returned before rolling over onto his side and closed his eyes as Illex left, closing the door a crack before returning to the main bedroom. Kaiyo waited on the bed in his usual nightwear, smiling to him when he walked in. "Evening, beautiful." he greeted and Illex shook his head as he walked over to his side of the bed. Kaiyo moved to his side and watched him. "So...you gonna tell me what the big secret is?" Kaiyo asked. "There's nothing to tell. Now behave and maybe I'll rub your tentacles again for a bit." Kaiyo whistled cutely as he rolled onto his stomach. "I'll behave~" he cooed. "Can you rub them? Please~?" he begged and Illex sighed before taking one into his hands.

"So needy."

"But your hands feel soooo good~"

Illex began his work, stroking Kaiyo's tentacle with practiced movements, causing the older inkling to sink into his pillow in absolute content. "If it wasn't for the fact I knew how you'd react; I'd do this to placate you when you fly off the handle. But gripping seems to work just as well." Illex murmured and Kaiyo flinched at the thought. "But you grip too hard! Especially since you tote around splatlings for your choice weapon! That hurts!" he whined. "But it makes you listen, doesn't it?" Kaiyo puffed his cheeks and didn't respond, making Illex chuckle as he moved his fingers just slightly. "Shit...that's the spot...right there..." he moaned, gripping the pillow to his face. Illex smiled as he continued the gentle treatment before stopping, pinching just lightly to make Kaiyo yelp. "That's it for tonight. Bed time." he said and the other groaned. "Really?!" Kaiyo whined. "Yes. You know my rule when the squiddie is home. He is not allowed to hear us, period. He is still young and not ready for the squids and the sea breeze." Illex spoke, grabbing Kaiyo's band and brought his tentacles back up before patting his cheek.

"So bed time."

"Ugh...I love my little squirt but at the same time he can really make me go cold fish powerfully easy."

"Kaiyo..."

"I said love 'im! You know that! He _is_ my second favorite darling that I will protect with my very life next to you~" Illex smiled, chuckling when Kaiyo tapped the tip of his nose when he said 'you', and nodded before turning off the light. "Good, now sleep tight." he whispered. "You too, sunshine." Kaiyo yawned before settling down, bringing Illex into his arms before he drifted off.

0

The rest of the week was spent shoving Kaiyo out to do more turf war while Illex and Coerulus practiced on their song and dance. When the other was home, he tried to prod information from the two only to get nothing which made him antsy. He really wanted to know if the two were planning something but they were crafty. Not even making their favorites for one night could loosen their lips. Eventually, Kaiyo decided to resign from poking around. If it was something big, him finding out would ruin it and he didn't want to break his little squirt's hearts and suffer his mate's wrath for the former. Before he left, he gave his mate a kiss and Coerulus a pat on the head. "I'm off. I'll see you two later in the afternoon." he said as he headed out the door. "Don't give the advanced lobby a heart attack." Illex called. "Aww, but that what makes the lobby fun~" he replied with a snicker before waving his hand. "I promise I won't make them suffer...too much." Illex shook his head as Kaiyo closed the door behind him. When he knew the other was gone, he nodded to Coerulus. "How do you feel about your part of the routine?" he questioned. "I want to practice just a little more but I have the song down." Coerulus replied. "Alright. Let's polish up everything today so we're ready for White Day." Coerulus nodded, moving to help Illex move the coffee table out the way so they had the expanse of the living room floor to work with.

The day went on normally and when Kaiyo returned, Illex was there while Coerulus had left to do a few matches of his own. "Hey, hun. Anything exciting done today with the house all to yourself?" he asked as he plopped down beside him. "Not really. Just did a few loads since Coerulus wanted his Zekko hoodie for a few matches." Illex replied. Kaiyo hummed before reaching over, bringing his mate closer and kissed his forehead.

"Ya know I love ya really, really much, right?"

"Of course I do. We wouldn't have what we have now if you didn't."

"I know. Just feel like I gotta tell ya often." he murmured as he pressed Illex's head under his chin, stroking at his tentacles a little. "I get scared sometimes...ya know? That one day you'd leave me and take the squirt with you...I don't know what I'd do with myself if I ever lost the two of ya..." Kaiyo whispered. "Kaiyo..." Illex whispered, sitting up as blues looked into his coal grey. "We'll never leave you. Nothing will tear us apart and I refuse to allow anything to tear us apart. I promise you and there will be something coming to you that will definitely show that I will always keep to that promise." he said, moving close to brush his lips against the jagged scar before kissing him softly. Kaiyo hummed pleasantly before bringing him close to deepen the kiss a bit before pulling back. "Thanks, I could always use the reassuring words. Now how about you help me with dinner tonight before the squirt gets back." Kaiyo suggested as he pressed a kiss to Illex's forehead again before moving to stand and held a hand out to him. "Sure." he replied, taking Kaiyo's hand before standing and the two headed off for the kitchen.

The week ended and the next was hardly eventful aside from Booyah Base slowly working its way towards preparing for Splatfest that was rapidly approaching. During that week, Illex had went out with Kaiyo for turf war with the feeling he'd need to reign him in to give any opposing team a fighting chance...which tends to be thrown out the window should they be randomized onto the same team. As time marched on, March 14th arrived and both Coerulus and Illex were brushing up on the last little bit of preparations. Illex had sent Kaiyo out on a task and gave him a specific time to return which he was eager to do and was out the house. "That was easier than I expected. Let's hope he doesn't finish it as quickly as I imagine." Illex hummed as he walked into the bedroom with Coerulus following behind him. Illex took down a box he had placed up there when he had the house to himself and set it on the bed, opening it. Coerulus peeked from around his back before his eyes widened in awe. "They're pretty." he whispered and Illex smiled as he took out both clips. "Thought it would make for a nice touch." Illex spoke, affixing the white water lily clip to his band. Coerulus smiled brightly as Illex went to do the same after bringing up his tentacles to place the clip in. Illex also brought out two haori jackets, pure white with soft blue lilies printed on the smaller jacket to match the bigger jacket's yellow lilies.

The older helped Coerulus into the soft printed jacket, oversized just as he enjoys his clothing and smiled as he saw how cute his little squiddie looked. "There. Go ahead and wait in the living room." he said and Coerulus nodded as he left the room while Illex picked up his own to put on. When he was ready, he stepped out and walked into the living room and Coerulus turned to look to him. "You look gorgeous, papa!" he complimented. "Thank you, squiddie. You're nothing short of a cute little blossom yourself." Illex replied and a small flush covered his face as Illex went to sit next to him, coffee table once more placed out of the way so they had room.

Now all they had to do was wait.

0

"Hun, I'm back!" Kaiyo called as he stepped inside 20 minutes later. "I got dinner along with the errand you had me do. These are some cute little lilies I received. Did you put these in for me..." he questioned as he glancing up to see Illex and Coerulus standing before him, stunned to silence from his cute son and his beautiful mate. "Welcome back, Kaiyo. We had planned something for you. Today is March 14th. Do you know what holiday falls on it?" Illex questioned and Kaiyo shook his head slowly. "It's White Day. The day where the opposite rewards their crush or lover for whatever gift they gave on Valentine's Day to show they care. Since you gave us both such an amazing gift with the trip, we decided to do the same. It probably won't top it but I think it's a good enough gift as it has been a while since we sang and danced for you to see." Illex explained before nodding to Coerulus. Illex was the first to move, Coerulus following before the two fell in step to their dance as Coerulus began to sing and soon joined by Illex. Kaiyo held the small bouquet close to his chest as he watched the performance, Illex's lithe form matched with Coerulus' smaller stature as their personal echolocation and constant practice combined into the perfect display. The flowing sleeves of their haori jackets only added to the fluidity of their movements. As they came to their finale, they slowed their movements as their song drifted, soon bowing before Kaiyo.

"Thank you for your gift and continue to treat us well." They both whispered.

Kaiyo was without words before he tucked the lilies under his arm and clapped. "If there was ever a time where a full grown man could cry, this is one of those moments. Fuck, you guys are so precious to me." he whispered, a few tears slipping from the corner of his eyes before waving them over. "C'mere and let me give you two a hug." Coerulus ran over, wrapping his arms around Kaiyo's waist and the taller pressed him to his side before holding his other arm out for Illex. He stepped over and was immediately taken in a one-armed embrace. "I may have bought you guys a five-star resort trip but this...this is triple that since it came from your three precious hearts. I couldn't ask for anything better in response." Kaiyo whispered. Illex smiled as he went to kiss his cheek. "We're always here to place a smile on your face, Kaiyo. Each one of us holds an important piece that makes our family the best one we could ever have." he whispered and Kaiyo turned his head to place a kiss to his forehead.

"There's no doubt about that in the slightest. Thank you. Both of you. Now let me get dinner started. I'm treating you guys like royalty tonight." he said and they nodded as they stepped back. Kaiyo brought the bags into the kitchen, placing the lilies in with the still in bloom roses before starting while Illex and Coerulus went to change.

After dinner, Kaiyo wasn't deterred to show Illex just how much his White Day gift meant to him. Illex allowed him just this once to have his way.

Luckily it was in the shower and that drowned out most of the noise along with Coerulus wearing his earbuds as he played his mobile game until it was his turn.

**Author's Note:**

> to set this out here, I also have a bonus chapter for Make My Three Hearts Sing. if you enjoyed that story, i will be willing to post it as the second chapter for it.


End file.
